The Ashes of The Fire"
by Sasha Warren
Summary: A feel-good fic, about summer love, summer adventures, and summer discoveries. The 5th and 6th years take a trip to "Blissmore Beach" to study magical water creatures. R/Hr G/? H/?


"The Ashes of The Fire"  
  
By Sasha Warren  
  


  
Hermione laughed, shoving the last of her things into her bag. Ginny leaned over and tossed something blue and sparkly into Hermione's bag.  
Hermione reached in to grab it.  
"Oh no you don't!" she laughed as the bikini sparkled on her arm. She tossed it back to Ginny, who grabbed it and again and shoved it in Hermione's bag.  
"What IS it with you?" asked Hermione slightly annoyed.  
"It's the first Hogwarts summer trip," smiled Ginny "You have to relax a bit!"  
"Relax?" thought Hermione "When have you ever relaxed?"  
Ginny was already done packing and was helping Hermione finish. As a special treat to all the students, Dumbledore had planned a most wonderful field trip for the 5th and 6th years. They were going to Blissmore Beach, the most famous wizarding vacation spot on earth! Every teen was excited about the trip, and all were anticipating it.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, were hurrying down the stairs, bags in their hands.   
"Harry, I've never been to Blissmore, I am so excited!" laughed Ron, looking impish.   
Harry simply smiled. He'd never been anywhere as a child. The Dursley's had gone to Maiorca last summer, but had left poor Harry in Mrs. Figg's care. When they reached the entrance hall, they saw Ginny and Hermione chatting happily with Parvarti and Lavender. Ron's eyes lingered on Hermione, then flashed back to Harry who was smiling at him.  
"You fancy her, eh?"  
Rod began to nod, then changed his face to a look of disgust. "No way! Not Hermione!"  
Harry and Ron walked closer to see Hermione showing the girls some pictures of a magazine, _Teen Witch.   
_"Teen Witch?" asked Harry. "Isn't that an American magazine?"   
Hermione nodded. "My pen pal, Amy, in American sent a subscription to me! It has all the latest American fashions!"   
"American fashion?" laughed Ron "Since when do you care about fashion?"  
"Since NOW!" glowered Hermione.   
Hermione tossed a strand of brown hair from her face and smiled.   
"Come on now. Everyone is leaving!"   
Sure enough, the multidtude of students was beggining to move through the hall. They reached the end, to see Dumbledore on a podium.   
"Now," he began "Due to some of the teachers objecting to this trip," he glared at Snape. "We will be having some classes there."  
The students groaned.   
"Now, now," laughed Dumbledore "Only half day."   
Hermione looked utterlly ecstatic.   
  
Dumbledore held out a large black ball. Whispers filled the group.   
"What's that?" asked Harry  
"A Perpetuball!" smiled Hermione "I read about them in-"  
"Hogwarts a History." finished Ron, looking annoyed.   
"Now, " started Dumbledore. "I want everyone to close their eyes and whisper the charm _ takeus amora antrasika blissmore beach. _Then I will scream _Atraca! _and everyone will be transported to Blissmore. I, however will be staying back to run the school for the others." "Now close your eyes!"   
Harry closed his eyes and began to whisper the charm. He heard Dumbledore shout out "ATRACA!" and he instantly felt his feet lift from the ground. He felt as if her were spinning very slowly. Then, BOOM. His feet hit ground. He opened his eyes. Everyone was standing around him in a lobby of some sort.   
A woman in blue robes walked up to them  
"Hello! I'm Nancy Butterthorn. Come with me!"   
Everyone followed Mrs. Butterthorn into another room.   
"Now, when I call out your names, I will give you the password to your rooms. I understand you signed up with your teachers for roomates." she nodded at Prof. McGonnagal.   
She began reading a list of names.   
"Hermione Granger," Hermione's head jerked up.   
"Ginny Weasley, Parvarti Patil, Lavender Brown."  
The four girls walked to the lady and she handed them a yellow slip.   
  
**_Welcome to Blissmore Beach Resort.   
Just call "Services" while waving your wand and we will help you!  
Room: 429  
Password: Brusselsprout Pudding  
_**  
The four girls, found their room, which had a schedule from McGonnagal already on the beds.   
"Can you get some information on activities?" asked Ginny "Today is a free day."  
"Ok," said Hermione. She waved her wand and shouted "Services!"   
Instantly yellow clouds formed the words What do you need?   
Hermione spoke. "What activites are availible?"  
The clouds reformed. Beach activities, nightly teen dances, libraries, shopping, swimming etc.  What are you interested in?  
Hermione began to say "Libr-" when Ginny slapped a hand over her mouth.   
"We are interested in, swimming and nightly teen dances."  
The words reformed once again The swimming here at Blissmore is amazing. We have a magical hot tub, pools, and a lovely salt-free beach! The beach is open 24 hours. The pool is open from 8am to 10pm. The hot tub has the same hours as the pool. The nightly teen dances are held at 10pm and end at 12pm. They are held in the teen club, downstairs.   
"Thanks!" said Ginny and the words faded away.   
"So," said Lavender. "Why don't we hit the beach, and then par-tay!!" she began jumping on the bed.  
Hermione sighed. "Alright, I guess."   
"Lets get into our bathing suits." said Ginny.   
"Ok," said Lavender pulling out a modest, blue one piece.   
"Cute," said Parvarti as she pulled on a pink bandeu-top style.   
Hermione began shuffling through her bags.   
"I can't find my suit!"   
Ginny snickered.  
"Come on, I knew you'd never wear the suit I bought you.....so I helped you out!" she said as she handed Hermione the blue sparkly binkini.  
"I'll change in the bathroom," blushed Hermione.   
Ginny had on a red tankini, which complimented her flaming hair. Hermione came out minutes later in the suit, blushing furiously. The four began to walk down to the beach.   
"So, I tell him, never eat raspberries!" laughed Ginny, finishing off a joke, as they turned a corner.   
BANG!   
Hermione colided with three figures walking around the corner.  
"Oh hello Ron!" blushed Hermione.  
"Hi Harry," said Ginny.  
"Hi Dean!" smiled Parvarti.   
"So," said Ginny "Who else is in your room?"  
"Oh, Shameus," smiled Ron "He's sleeping-lazy git. We're in room 234, you?"   
"429." smiled Lavender, chiming in.   
**_"_**We're going to beach-" started Ron.  
"Us too!" smiled Ginny.   
The seven began to walk towards the beach. When they reached it, Ginny and Hermione stretched out on the lawn chairs, while Parvarti and Lavender, hit the waves. The boys decided to walk and started around the maze of paths.   
"Hmm," said Ginny peering over her sunglasses. "Look at that" she pointed at a boy walking across the beach "What a fox!" she smiled to herself.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
Harry and Ron were walking from the paths, towards the beach. Ron scanned the horizon, looking for any sign of the girls, when a sight caught his eye. Hermione and Ginny were running across the sand. Hermione. Hermione's hair was in cute braids and flying behind her as she ran. Ginny laughed and ran alongside her.   
"Hot enough for you?" asked Harry, sneaking up behind him.  
"No!" screamed Ron, surprised.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
That night, as the girls ate dinner at a fancy restaurant on the shore, Harry and Ron sneaked up on them.  
"So," said Harry. "You guys going to the teen party tonight?"  
"Yeah!" said Ginny "You?"  
"Uhh, nah." started Harry, when Ron cut in "Of course we are, RIGHT Harry?"   
"No." said Harry again "I'm tired, you go."  
"Ok," said Ron.   
*****************************************************************************************************  
"How do I look?" asked Ginny before she left the room.  
"Dazzling!" smiled Hermione, flashing a hand at Ginny's black tank top and white skirt.   
"You have the american fashion thing, all down!"   
"You too!" giggled Ginny, pointing at Hermione's pink tshirt and short frayed jean skirt.   
The girls laughed, waving at Parvarti and Lavender to hurry up as they marched out the door.  
*****************************************************************************************************  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Ginny scanned the party.   
"mmm." started Hermione motioning towards a cute guy, with blonde hair and green eyes.   
"Oh!" she squealed, he's looking at you!"   
Ginny casually smiled back and turned her head.   
"So," said Ron. "I'll get the drinks."  
"Two butterbeers dear brother." giggled Ginny.  
Ron, walked off, looking absolutely giddy.   
"Hey," said a guy from behind Hermione. "Want to dance?"   
"Sure!" yelled Hermione over the music. He walked her out to the dance floor where they began to dance to the music, his hands on her tiny hips, which were swaying to the music.   
Ginny stood by herself, when the guy she had seen earlier, came up to her.   
"Do you want to, you know, dance?"   
Ginny smiled nervously.  
"Ok."   
He led her out to the floor.   
  
Ron came back holding the butterbeers. He scanned the crowd and saw Ginny dancing with some guy. She looked further and saw Hermione dancing with a guy.   
"Oh my God." he thought to himself, feeling dismal. 


End file.
